1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented herein generally relate to eyeglass lenses. More particularly, embodiments relate to systems and methods for the location, storage, identification, and coating of eyeglass mold members used in the production of eyeglass lenses. Further embodiments relate to methods and systems for separating a cast lens from a lens mold.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is conventional in the art to produce eyeglass lenses by thermal curing techniques from the monomer of diethylene glycol bis(allyl)-carbonate (DEG-BAC). Eyeglass lenses may also be made using radiation curing techniques. In general, radiation techniques to form eyeglass lens may use one or more lens molds. Additionally, a mold gasket may be used. Lens molds may include spherical surfaces, toric surfaces or aspherical surfaces, and may contain other features as well in order to impart desired optical properties to a formed lens. Due to the lens thickness differences and other features, different mold gaskets may be required for different lens mold sets. A typical eyeglass lens manufacturer may have a large number of eyeglass lens mold members available in order to produce the large variety of lenses requested. As a result, locating specific eyeglass mold members to produce a particular eyeglass lens may be time consuming. It may be difficult to visually distinguish one mold member from another. Productivity may be lost if a mold is misplaced or cannot be located in a timely manner. Accuracy may be lost if a mold member is misidentified. Thus, it may be advantageous to be able to accurately and efficiently identify a mold member's appropriate storage location.
A common method of storing lens molds may involve placing the molds in a storage drawer. Within the drawer, molds may be separated by tabs. The tabs may include an identification of an adjacent mold. An operator seeking a desired lens mold may look through the tabs to find the mold storage location. When the operator has finished using the lens mold, he or she may look through the tabs again to find the appropriate storage location.
Ophthalmic eyeglass lenses may include one or more coatings. For example, coatings may be applied to improve durability of the lenses, to change the appearance of the lenses, to improve the function of the lenses and/or to improve the manufacturability of the lenses. Various methods have been used to apply one or more coatings after forming a lens. Alternately, one or more coatings may also be applied to lens molds before casting a lens. Coatings applied to lens molds before casting a lens may adhere to or be integrated with the lens after casting the lens.
After forming an eyeglass lens using a lens casting technique, separating the cast lens from one or more of the lens molds may be problematic. Methods of demolding a cast lens may include applying force at an intersection of the lens and lens mold. Commonly, a sharp object, such as a knife blade, may be used to apply the force at the intersection of the lens and lens mold. Liquid bath demolding, wherein the cast lens mold assembly is immersed in a liquid to facilitate separation of the lens mold from the cast lens, may also be used. Demolding may result in damage to the lens and/or one or more lens molds.